This invention relates to control systems for controlling the operation of gas compressor systems to avoid a surge condition and, more particularly, to a system for regulating the ratio of the outlet pressure to the inlet pressure to prevent surge.
Gas compressor systems which supply air pressure to pneumatic loads are subject to the occurrence of an undesirable condition commonly referred to as surge. Although the reason for the occurrence of surge is not fully understood, its effect is extremely detrimental. For example, when a surge condition occurs in the compressor system, the airflow may suddenly reverse and airflow provided to the pneumatic load may cease or be interrupted. If the surge condition is permitted to continue, the compressor can enter a deep surge condition, causing damage to its internal components.